This invention relates to a novel method and a novel device for applying a dry granular, flaked, shaved or powder substance (Spice) to the rim of drinkware, when two or more Spice options are desired to select from. The device provides for easy access to the Spices, economizes available bar space and protects and preserves the components of the drinkware rimming system (Spices, wetting agent and suspension material) in the preparation of rimming a beverage of any type, nature, alcoholic or otherwise.
Rimming drinkware for beverages unto itself is not novel. The margarita, a cocktail which is generally made with tequila liquor mixed with lime, lemon and other juices and cordials has been served in drinkware whose rims were coated with salt. This salted rim application has customarily been accomplished by moistening the rim of the glass with an aqueous solution and inserting the moistened rim into a dish or reservoir of salt.
Rimming drinkware, however, has grown in popularity as on-premise establishments (e.g. restaurant, nightclub, clubhouse, café, bar, tavern, etc.) strive to improve consumer perception of drink values, reduce costs and/or offer presentations where consumers otherwise may not readily have access to. Traditional salt as described in the above Margarita example, and similarly ordinary sugar, have fallen short of consumer and vendor expectations. Spices, however, with their brilliant colors, array of flavors and powerful aromas that include expensive food science ingredients and preparations have captured both consumer and vendor imagination. As a result the number and complexity of different Spice preparations have exploded.
Current rimming devices ‘rimmers’ were designed for salt and sugar as explained above. Both salt and sugar have no added ingredients and are relatively inexpensive commodities. There had been little or no cause for handling with increased or specialized care, protecting or preserving them. For example, when cleaning the devices, excess salt or sugar could easily be discarded.
Rimmers also are designed to accommodate at most two ‘Spice’ selections (e.g. salt and sugar) and, if so equipped, inadequately separate a moistening agent and/or suspension material, such as a sponge, away from the Spice to avoid cross contamination.
Spice formulations today include expensive flavors, colors and food ingredients for specific performance criteria. The preparations can be expensive, particularly in contrast to ounce/ounce comparisons to both salt and sugar commodities and vendors are reluctant to simply discard unused quantities. It is undesirable for one Spice preparation to interfere, blend or mix with any other Spice(s) and particularly adverse for the moistening agent to contaminate any of the Spices due to evaporation, spilling or other possible mishap.
New beverage options enter the marketplace every day and continue to crowd bars and beverage preparation areas. As a result, vendors are seeking to economize every aspect of space, use every ounce of product and to maximize productivity while offering exciting and diverse preparations. Traditional rimmers would force vendors to attempt to use many individual dispensers or use many traditional rimmers, but all of such alternatives are undesirable in terms of their functionality, ergonomics, preservation of the spice and space utilization. The concept of rimming beverages has suffered as a result of these inadequacies. The Rimming Cabinet as described herein resolves the presented obstacles.